The end of the year
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: how exactly does the devil celebrate a victory?HirumaMamori M RATED KIDDIES


It was the end of another year, and the Deimon Devil bats American football team were holding a celebration for their teams recent victory at the Christmas bowl, Kurita had fallen into a drunken stupor, his face and arms a slight pinkish red with Komosubi resting on his rising and falling stomach like the Koala he was, Taki had taken over the Karaoke system and whilst being ignored by everyone had gone to the extreme measures of removing his clothes all the way down to his cherry printed underwear, he was now lying atop the sound system above a sleeping Monta who had the microphone clutched to his chest like an overpriced banana.

Not in his attempt to get a chance to sing oh no,

He just couldn't bear Taki's singing anymore.

Yukimitsu had decided to compete against Musashi and the three Huh-Huh Brothers in a 'friendly' drinking match and was currently face down on the floor underneath the table, alongside Musashi.

It basically was a good night had by all.

"HUUH?!?! You wanna fight about it" Toganou yelled, his bloodshot eyes showing through his yellow tinted sunglasses.

Save for a few intoxicated morons.

* * *

Kuroki lifted his face from the football team's strategy table and began waving his arms over his head.

"SHUT-UP! Damn otaku! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAZINKISER!" the drunken delinquent yelled, throwing the rest of the victory Devil bats cake at his comrade.

The rest of the team mates (those who were still sober anyways) watched in awe and horror as Toganou smashed his fists on the table reducing it to wood shards, the rest of the team mates being, Mamori, Sena and slightly Suzuna.

"O-YEAH! Kick his butt Toganou senseeeeiii!" Suzuna yelled violently one arm supporting her which was around Sena's shoulders.

"Ah Suzuna-Chan! You shouldn't encourage them they could really hurt each other!" Sena cried more worried about the wooden shards that nearly hit him than the safety of his drunken team mates.

"Sena's right Suzuna," Mamori cried pulling the two young teens out of the road of a flying Shin replica that had been flung off the table.

"Jumonji-kun could you…" Mamori's face fell as she saw the white haired teen sucking his thumb and mumbling into Musashi's chest like an eight year old.

"Wasted, he's completely wasted!" She sighed aggravated slapping her forehead as she took in everyone's position in the room. Which tended to be drunkenly stupid or stupidly drunk…great…

"AH! MAMORI-NEECHAN!!!!!" Sena squealed causing the auburn haired teen to look back at the now horizontal teens.

"Ano, Sena-kuuuuun, you were bold enough to take your helmet off for Mamori-Chan why **don't you take something off** for me huuuuuuh?" Suzuna smirked her eyes gleaming as she planted a kiss on the brown haired boys ear.

"Ah, Suzuna! That's not appropriate behaviour!" Mamori blushed as she watched Suzuna glomping her young brother like friend.

Mamori turned around startled at the sounds of Toganou and Kuroki powering up (or at least that's what their homemade sound effects implied)

Cue Toganou dressed in Mazinkiser gear against a Kuroki in a Sake cup Vs sign.

**"HWOOOOOOH!"**

**"YAAAAAAAAH"**

"You two really!" Mamori sighed sweat-dropping when the two reached their 'power up limit' and fainted onto the floor.

She looked around the room at the faces (and bodies of her team mates and sighed rubbing a hand through her hair and turning round only to blush at the position the head cheerleader and sprinter were in.

Both however were fast asleep, with Suzuna's kitty mouth drooping slightly and Sena's face a look of pure...was that joy?

Mamori shook her head smiling and decided it upon herself to go and get some blankets for her…'fallen comrades'

She laughed a little at her own joke causing a sleepy 'Victory max' to come from a sleeping Monta's lips along with an Urasai from Musashi.

She placed a finger to her lips and closed the door behind her making her way to the storage room just along the other side.

* * *

There was a cold breeze and she sighed slightly as she felt the heat from the crowded room suddenly escape from her cheeks.

She had only gone three steps from the clubhouse when a crack of thunder hit the sky and it began to basically pour like the heavens had opened up.

Mamori cursed and pulled her blazer around her tighter speeding up a little as she ran across the field to the old storage room.

She squinted her eyes only winding them when she felt her foot fall into one of Hiruma's many leftover potholes from practise.

She lay in the mud growling, pushing herself up and muttering several obscenities directed at the Blonde haired demon and his habits.

And that's when it hit her.

She stood up brushing the mud off her self(or as much as she could anyway) and looked back in the direction of the clubhouse.

"Hiruma-san, wasn't in the clubhouse…if he wasn't there then…"

Mamori sighed and tried to register why, the sight of a blonde demon that AGGRAVATED her so much…managed to depress her by not showing up, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest looking up at the sky and letting droplets of rain fall on her face.

She shivered slightly at the cold rain that brought her back to reaility and her jobs at hand.

"Okay, blankets, blankets, blan…"

SPLASH

Mamori growled once again after tripping over ANOTHER of Hiruma's manmade potholes, this time she fisted her hands and began banging the ground as she sat, knee's and well, basically EVERYTHING covered in mud.

"GODDAMN HIRUMA! WHEN I SEE YOU I'LL I'LL…"

"You'll what?" A voice asked from behind her.

* * *

Mamori jumped slightly clutching her chest and looking up to see Hiruma bending over her, droplets of rain dripping onto her face.

The Demon quarterback of Deimon had his usual calm face on, only slightly puzzled to see Mamori in the rain…sitting in the mud.

"Oi…damn manager what are you stoned? What the hell are you doing out here?"

Mamori narrowed her eyes.

"I could ask you the exact same thing, if you haven't noticed you just missed the celebration party."

Hiruma smirked slightly and placed his hands on his hips still towering over her, his waist bent at a 90degree angle.

"Hmm, judging by you I can already guess that I missed one HELL of a time, so what are you high on? Crack? LSD? Don't start mumbling crap to me now damn manager," Hiruma cackled messing her hair up while she fumed.

"For the last time I am NOT stoned you demon!" she hissed slapping his hand away and standing up.

Well attempting to anyway, in her frustration as she fell once again she registered one more thing that Hiruma had said.

"AND STOP CALLING ME DAMN MANAGER!"

Hiruma simply bared his toothy grin cackling.

"Kekekekeke"

Mamori growled low lifting herself up and getting ready to face the mud for a third time until she felt something grip her arm and pull her up.

Hiruma had reached out and grabbed her forearm before she slipped bringing her close to him in reflex, his hand on the small of her back.

Mamori stopped and swallowed, Hiruma was wearing his all black outfit(think the death march episodes) , and right now she could feel the tight and lean muscles in his chest and stomach through her wet uniform, she looked up and saw him stare down at her one eyebrow raised before registering he had helped her up.

She stared up into the pale blue eyes, unnaturally light for such a demon like himself, his high cheek bones causing his face to give him that striking look that brought everyone to their knees…and right now…

all of it was focusing on her…

'This…this is just the alcohol thinking…' she thought looking down but feeling herself relax against her will against Hiruma's chest.

Mamori blushed and muttered a small thank you. Hiruma simply stared down at her registering the small blush marks and taking them for a drunken haze. At that he smirked his almighty toothy grin.

"Ah, not stoned but drunk I take it! So it looks like the manager knows how to have fun after all!" He teased sighing out towards the side whilst pushing Mamori away from him so that she stumbled slightly holding her hand up to her chest.

"W-what? What do you mean after all? IM FUN!" she asked angrily, anger at…being mocked By Hiruma…or was it because he had released her…

Mamori shook the thought out of her head and continued to glare at the back of Hiruma.

Hiruma turned round and his grin only grew wider and Mamori saw the perverted gleam in his eye causing her to stammer out what she had meant by that statement as he began to cackle louder.

Mamori let out a sigh and simply shot the quarterback one more glare before walking past him.

Hiruma made a mock sad face and grinned evilly at her.

"I'm sure you meant no harm, my dear Manager" he teased stressing the word prior to her position on the team.

Mamori kept on walking not bothering to honour his tease with any form of reply.

"But do tell me how Sena tastes when drunk?" He cackled trudging his way back to the clubhouse.

Mamori stopped and turned.

Now would be the time for a witty comeback.

Mamori watched the retreating blond man and did the most reasonable thing she could do.

Mamori ran and tackled the quarterback.

* * *

Mamori fell onto the mud on top of Hiruma her curvy legs entwined with his long and lean ones and her face level with his now glinting eyes.

"Oh I take it Sena wasn't enough huh damn manager?" he cackled only to get slapped by Mamori.

He turned back to look at her, his eyes glinting with amusement slowly he ran his tongue over his lips, in a manner that only stirred heat in the bottom of Mamori's stomach, she narrowed her eyes in hate…at herself for feeling like this for someone so…so…crude?

She clenched her fists and began hitting his chest in anger and frustration only hitting harder when he began to laugh. Water welled up around them and it only seemed to aggravate her more when she felt it seep into her socks.

"STOP LAUGHING! I HATE YOU! DAMN DEMON!" Mamori opened her eyes and glared loathingly at Hiruma who had now sat up and had her in his lap, his face an inch from hers and her wrists held tightly in his hands.

Mamori felt the flush fall to her hips and let out an angry scream/sigh(you know one of those things that sounds like your taking a fit) twisting her body to get away from the Devil's grasp.

Hiruma shook her by the hands laughing harder before pushing his face straight into her view and tilting his head to the side.

He whispered something and she scowled impatiently asking what it was he had said. The blush she felt was now a throbbing causing fear to well up in her as she realised how close Hiruma was to her now, his eyes seemingly hazed over…

"H-Hiruma…"

"Say it again" he repeated huskily his mouth twitching into a look of pure ecstasy, he ran his tongue down the side of her face an nipped her neck causing shivers to rack through her chest and shoulders.

"H-Hiruma" she gasped as she felt his hand wander down to slide under her legs pulling her closer to his torso so he now had his mouth right up against her ear.

"Say you hate me, go on, let me know, let me see, show me how much you hate me damn-fucking-manager" he said the last three words coming out slower as he nipped up her neck after each word.

Mamori's body began shivering as she realised the position she was now in…and how much she was enjoying it.

Her legs were now wrapped around Hiruma's waist, her hands resting on his well formed chest, and his hands…oh his hands…

The rain was pouring around them soaking their bodies the mist seemingly growing heavier and thicker….but the mist was simply what Mamori could see in Hiruma's eyes.

Mamori felt boldness take over and sank her head into Hiruma who reacted by pulling her hair so that her head turned to the side, she grabbed his shoulders and began digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades causing a gasp of…was that pleasure…to escape from his lips, she pulled away from his mouth pulling at his lower lip with her teeth and running her hands slowly down his chest.

Hiruma reacted by squeezing her legs and pressing her closer to his chests so she was now held in place by his rising knees and his arms, his most powerful assets…in so many ways Mamori began realising.

"Goddamn you Hiruma," she whispered, as she began to lose control.

"What was that Manager?" he growled into her neck as he held her wrists above her head and began to lick her neck and collar bone.

Mamori then realised something…manager…that was all she was to him, she slowly stilled her movements letting her hands fall slightly.

All the times he had shouted at her, the teasing,and now this…was this…a ploy.

Hiruma looked up at her still looking like he was in bliss and began to nibble her ear.

"What's wrong is the alcohol wearing off damn manager?" he whispered.

_Damn Manager._

Mamori brought her hand sharply down and slapped Hiruma across the face.

Hiruma let go of one of her hands and felt himself get pushed to the ground, the not-so-uncomfortable weight rising off him causing him to look up at Mamori who was now walking angrily towards her previous goal.

"What the…Hey! Wait a fucking minute…"

Mamori turned around angrily holding her blaze lapels together with one hand her hair messy and her cheeks flushed, to many at that moment she would've looked like a madman…to Hiruma however…

"NO! You wait a fucking minute Yourichi Hiruma!" She yelled actually causing him to stop in his tracks.

The two glared at each other the deafening sound of the rain thundering down.

"Why…" she said quietly.

"What?" Hiruma barked, his body shaking slightly, but not because of the cold, if anything it was the heat.

Mamori snapped.

"Why after all this time, after every-fucking-thing you choose now, NOW to do this, why in a fucking place, or should I say OUT in a fucking place like this?" she angrily yelled.

The wind blew causing Hiruma and Mamori's hair to flitter around them.

When Hiruma failed to answer Mamori gulped and turned around now running for the store room like she depended on it.

She heard footsteps behind her and ran harder.

"Damn manager come back! Manager…" Hiruma yelled as Mamori reached the door of the store her hand on its handle.

Hiruma dashed foreword and grabbed her shoulder blade just as she was pushing down the handle.

MAMORI!"

WHAM.

Hiruma felt his head spin and fell back.

* * *

"Oh my God Hiruma-kun!" Mamori cried forcing the door closed which had sprung open due to the wind after Mamori had unlatched and whacked the quarterback smack in the face.

"Damn…you can pack a punch," He murmured, tiny eye shield 21's running around his head.

"What…? Oh No! The door, the door sprang open and it hit you…Oh my god your lip…" Mamori placed her finger on his lip and pulled it back so he saw there was blood coming from it.

Hiruma's eyes widened slightly and he went to stand up only to feel his knees shake.

Mamori shifted him onto her shoulder and went to open the door only to have Hiruma's hand placed over hers when it reached the handle.

"Anezaki…" he breathed out causing her eyes to widen as she looked up at him.

"You're…too fucking weak to open the door, Ill open it and prevent YOU from getting a bloody lip…" Mamori nodded without protest and watched as Hiruma moved from her grasp suddenly feeling the cold of the wind watched him open the door and hold it open for her.

She walked inside holding it open for him as he walked in shaking his head out of the daze.

Their was an awkward silence as the two of them stood in the flickering light of the store room.

"Ah, there are blankets…I came her to get them for the team…Hiruma could you…" Mamori turned her eyes back to the devil quarterback only to see herself reflected in his eyes, the blood from his lip ripping from his lip onto his chin.

"You asked me why," he whispered as he began walking foreword, his devilish smirk played across his mouth.

Mamori felt the flame in her stomach rekindle and began moving back dropping the blanket to the floor as she felt herself become trapped against an old locker.

Hiruma smirked and placed a hand either side of her hips on the table nudging her feet open with his own and using his hips to force her onto the table.

"Hiruma stop," she gasped as she felt his thumb and fore finger grasp her chin forcing her to look up at her.

"Here's your answer Anezaki, because I want to, I would've fucking done you right there in front of everyone, in front of that little Sena and even that twerp Monta, but I knew I couldn't because one you're too classy, and two," he whispered forcing his head into hers and kissing her, the taste of his blood dripping into her mouth which alarmingly teased good with his mixture of taste,

"And two," Mamori breathed out as Hiruma began trailing wet kisses down her neck nipping her ever so slightly as he went.

He licked the centre of her neck (where a boys Adam apple would be) and smirked.

"I can do SO much more to you in private," he whispered his hands trailing up her shirt.

Mamori let out a shudder. And sighed when she heard Hiruma cackle.

"This is much better than some stupid victory party ne?" he whispered.

She turned her heated gaze directly into Hiruma's blazing one and pulled his head up with her hands,

"Then show, me...how a demon like you celebrates a victory" she smiled her hands trailing down his chest as he stood up stopping just so she began to slide down his unbuckled pants.

"Ya-Ha," Hiruma whispered as their mouths met.

END

* * *

Omgwtfbbq? Indeed :o so reviews please its M rated for obvious reasons...sweatdrop...to business, if anyone has any ideas for eyeshield 21 mamori hiruma, i'll write them out for you, as when it comes to writing im okay at it, im just shit at putting my plots down to words.

Hiruma: Oh I thought you did **perfect** here...goes off to do things to mamori too high rated for ah! sorry mamori-neechan

xXx


End file.
